


Bad Girlfriends

by Calamity_Hero_Awakens



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Aftercare, Cute, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Girls Kissing, Happy Ending, Hardcore, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, soft lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calamity_Hero_Awakens/pseuds/Calamity_Hero_Awakens
Summary: When the two pulled apart for a moment to catch their breaths, red eyes met blue and their foreheads pressed together as they panted shallowly. “Babe,” Midna finally moaned, locking eyes with Zelda, and that was all the permission she needed.
Relationships: Midna/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 24





	Bad Girlfriends

The door closed with a definitive click as the ginger female pushed the blonde up against the nearest wall, hurriedly stripping off her jacket and tossing it to the floor. The two's lips locked in a fiery passion and, though they were alone and had all the time in the world, they shared a feeling of urgency. No matter how fast they moved, it wasn't fast enough.

When the two pulled apart for a moment to catch their breaths, red eyes met blue and their foreheads pressed together as they panted shallowly. Bracing her forearms against the wall on either side of Zelda's head, Midna pressed their bodies together. Even with their height difference, the two women fit together perfectly, only further proof that they were made for each other.

Once they had caught their breaths, they dove in again, eyes closing and lips pressing hungrily before parting, allowing their tongues to explore familiar territory. Zelda's hands reached up and gently squeezed Midna's shoulders before sliding down, her gentle touch running over the other's exposed collar bones. The red head made a soft sound of approval, prompting the other to continue. After tracing the gentle protrusion of the bones, Zelda's soft hands diverted to Midna's sides, purposefully avoiding the one place the other wanted to be touched.

Pulling away for another breather, Midna's arms removed themselves from the wall, grabbing onto her partner's hips instead. Taking a step back from the wall, Midna pulled Zelda's hips against her own before gently bending her back so her shoulders met the wall. With a small gap between the blonde's waist and the wall, Midna took advantage of the position by laying a harsh slap to Zelda's ass. Though her jeans prevented the skin on skin contact, Zelda groaned anyway.

With one hand gripping Zelda's hips tightly, Midna's other hand drifted down to the front of her jeans, expertly undoing the belt, button, and zipper. She pushed the tight clothing down to the other's knees before Zelda kicked off her shoes and slid the item of clothing off. Without being prompted, Midna quickly removed her shoes and undid her black jeans then pushed them off, adding to the small pile of clothing that was beginning to form.

Free of their pants, Midna reached for the edge of Zelda's shirt but was stopped by a hand on hers.

"Can we keep it on?" Zelda asked, suddenly shy. Reaching up with her free hand, she snapped the strap of her bra against her skin. "We can take these off though."

Midna was quick to agree, muttering a quiet, "Kinky," in Zelda's ear before sliding her hands up the blonde's soft back, undoing the hooks of her bra and helping her to slide her arms out without removing her t-shirt. Without the bra on, Midna could clearly see her girlfriend's stiff nipples poking through the tight, soft blue material. Before she could dwell on that for much longer, gentle fingers were sliding up under her violet spandex top, returning the favour of removing her underclothes.

Once both women were dressed in only their shirts and underwear, Midna pushed Zelda against the wall once more. Wet, open mouthed kisses were pressed into Zelda’s neck as she wrapped her arms around Midna’s neck, one of her legs gripping tightly over the other’s hip. Midna’s hands wandered over her girlfriend’s bare thighs before grabbing handfuls of her ass, kneading the soft flesh and earning a quiet moan from her partner. The blonde’s head tilted back against the wall, beautiful sounds of satisfaction bubbling from her throat every few seconds.

This continued for a few moments before Midna pushed closer and their thinly clothed crotches rubbed together, both women groaning. With one hand kneading Zelda’s ass, Midna’s other hand planted another harsh smack against her ass; with the rough skin on skin contact, Zelda yelped.

As Midna began sucking a dark mark into the pale flesh of the blonde’s neck, she broke away for just a moment to teasingly ask, “You want me to taste you, baby girl?”  
Zelda bit her lip and moaned, offering no proper response. Another hit landed against her ass, beginning to turn the skin a vibrant pink.

“Answer me,” Midna commanded in a regal tone and Zelda had no choice but to answer.

With a frantic nod of her head, Zelda breathed out, “Please.”

One of Midna’s hands gently rubbed over the darkening skin of Zelda’s ass as the other hand slipped down to the front of her partner’s underwear. Two thin fingers slipped between the blonde’s thighs, rubbing against the wet silk of Zelda’s panties. Those same fingers pushed the damp fabric aside and slid back and forth against her leaking folds before finally pushing inside. Zelda’s breath hitched as Midna’s fingers rubbed against her tight walls, pulling out and pushing back in a few times before pushing in and scissoring. As she was slowly stretched, Zelda leaned her head forward, kissing sloppily at Midna’s jawline as she bucked her hips down.

“Lay down for me,” Midna quietly said as she squeezed Zelda’s ass, slipping her fingers out and licking them. The blonde shivered at the lewd display but did as she was told. Neither were patient enough to move their lovemaking to the bed, opting instead to drop to the floor where they were before they continued.

In the move to the floor, Zelda’s shirt had slid up, the baby blue fabric bunching up under her breasts. As soon as her backside had met the carpet, Midna was on the floor and between her legs. Kissing across the exposed skin of her partner’s stomach, Midna began to trail down to her goal, sliding her girlfriend’s panties off in the process. Naked from the waist down, Zelda slid her legs over Midna’s shoulders as the ginger kissed her thigh. Though Midna was tempted to tease her, she decided to forego any additional foreplay and dove right in.

Using her thumbs to spread her girlfriend, Midna licked over Zelda’s slick hole and up to her clit, gently sucking on the sensitive nub before pushing her tongue deep inside. Zelda moaned long and loud as her partner’s tongue dove inside her, stroking against her tight walls as she ate her out. As Midna’s lips sucked against her leaking hole, Zelda’s voice began to rise in pitch, her encouraging mumbling quickly becoming cries of ecstasy. She found it difficult to keep still, especially when her hips involuntarily lifted to grind against her girlfriend’s face; thankfully, Midna didn’t seem to mind in the slightest.

Wanting a better view, Zelda shakily rose up onto her elbows to watch as Midna enthusiastically ate her out, her quivering thighs cushioning the other’s head. Though she had resolved to last longer, her resolve quickly crumbled as Midna’s lips wrapped around her clit, licking and sucking until the thighs caressing her head began to shake violently, the other woman’s voice cracking as she cried out.

“W-Wait!” Zelda cried out, not ready to finish just yet. Immediately Midna’s mouth detached from her body, her hands gently pulling Zelda’s thighs away from her head as she slid up to kiss her girlfriend.

“Let me know when you’re ready,” Midna said as she kissed Zelda’s neck softly.

“J-Just give me a minute,” Zelda replied in a shaky voice, her legs gently twitching from the previous stimulation. As she let her body slowly relax, Zelda watched as Midna stood from their place on the carpet, disappearing around the end of the bed and reappearing a few minutes later with a bottle of water and a cloth. Midna set them beside their pile of clothing before crawling back toward her girlfriend, kissing her gently when she was close enough. Zelda returned the kiss before telling her that she was ready to continue.

On her hands and knees hovering above her girlfriend, Midna was pleasantly surprised when their position was suddenly flipped, the blonde hovering over her. Her eyes were bright with excitement, both more than ready to continue. Though they had decided to keep their shirts on, their hard nipples were more than obvious through their tight tops, something that Zelda had been counting on.

Being on the top, Zelda leaned down to kiss Midna’s exposed collar bones, quickly moving to the low collar of her shirt before moving down to her breasts. One of her hands gently massaged Midna’s right breast while she took the other’s nipple into her mouth. Even with the cloth barrier in the way, Midna could easily feel the hot wetness of Zelda’s mouth on her. A low moan left her mouth and her left hand threaded through the other’s blonde tresses as she watched her girlfriend fervently suck her nipple. Midna’s back arched off the floor and, with Zelda laying on top of her, lifted her girlfriend too. For a moment, Zelda giggled but she was quick to resume pleasuring her partner.

Oh so gently rolling the hardened nub between her teeth earned a breathless “Oh” from Midna and Zelda made sure to do it again, earning another delicious reaction.

“Babe,” Midna finally moaned, locking eyes with Zelda, and that was all the permission she needed.

After sliding Midna’s underwear off, Zelda straddled one of her girlfriend’s legs, their legs scissoring. Though they had made love in many different ways and many different positions, they had both decided that tribbing was one of their favourites. Before she pressed their crotches together, Zelda reached down and slid two fingers into Midna’s tight, hot entrance, earning another moan from her. After stretching her for a few moments, she added another finger, pushing them in as deep as she could reach and crooking them up to press against her sweet spot. Midna’s breath hitched and Zelda instantly knew that she had found her prize. At first, she took her time rubbing and massaging the spot; however, once she grew tired of the simple moans she received in response to her actions, she began pistoning her fingers to relentlessly brush against that spot.

Midna’s back bowed and high pitched praised bubbled out of her mouth, most of it rambling nonsense: “Yeah, yeah”, “Mmm”, “Zelda, baby”, “Fuck yeah, please, don’t stop”, “Oh Goddess yes!”

Once it appeared that Midna was beginning to reach her peak, Zelda withdrew her fingers, earning an uncharacteristic whine from her partner. Zelda didn’t leave her hanging for long, quickly lifting one of her legs and throwing it over her shoulder. Midna’s hips rose up to meet Zelda’s as she began to lower hers, their slick, hot groins pressing together. Their lower lips slid together until they fit perfectly, their clits rubbing deliciously as they began to grind against each other. Hot and heavy moans bubbled from their throats and Zelda was tempted to lean down and drown Midna in kisses but ultimately resisted. The way their lower halves were pressing together was just too perfect and both of them could feel their guts begin to tighten in just the slightest way.

Hovering upright over her girlfriend, Zelda couldn’t deny that the sight below her was a perfect one. Midna’s breasts bounced just slightly every time they rutted against each other and her mouth was parted as she panted out. Her flaming red hair was spread out around her head in a way that resembled a halo and Zelda couldn’t deny that she reminded her of the paintings she had seen of the Goddess Hylia. Midna shared similar thoughts.

With her beautiful partner grinding against her, Zelda’s golden hair swayed back and forth with every thrust. Though contained by a tight blue shirt, her porcelain breasts bounced in an almost hypnotic way; that alone would have had Midna worshipping her if she hadn’t already. One of her hands gripped Midna’s raised thigh tightly and the other was against her hip as if trying to hold her still (though her attempt was in vain).

The pleasure coursing through their bodies doubled as their clits continued to grind against the slick, hot flesh of the other and the intense feeling in their groins began to increase. It only took a few more thrusts before they both reached their peak, orgasming intensely. As they came, Zelda continued to grind against Midna, her thrusts slowing as their legs shook violently from the overstimulation. Finally, the two stopped rutting against each other, Zelda folding herself over her girlfriend in an exhausted but protective embrace. Midna’s shaky hands reached up to cup Zelda’s pink cheeks as she leaned up to kiss her.

The two shared slow, unhurried kisses before Zelda flopped to the side, spent and boneless. Midna chuckled quietly before reaching for the bottle of water and the rag. After dampening the rag, she began to wipe down herself and her girlfriend, starting with their faces then using a clean corner of the rag to wipe down their groins.

Exhausted and clean, Midna pulled her girlfriend to her feet and guided her to the soft, inviting mattress. Once they were both on the edge of the bed, Midna stripped them both of their last article of clothing and maneuvered herself to lay beside Zelda. Though their bodies were beginning to cool, they continued to remain a little hot, so Midna settled for covering their lower halves with the plush blanket. Already half asleep, Zelda rolled over to face her partner, snuggling up closer to the red head. Midna let out a happy sigh as she draped an arm over the blonde, pressing their bodies closer and pulling the blanket up a little higher. With a quick kiss to the forehead, the two closed their eyes.

“Midna?”

“Yes, darling?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, sweetie.”

Just like every other time Midna said the words, her heart beat picked up speed, nevermind the fact that she was exhausted. With a smile on her face, Midna nuzzled her nose against Zelda’s.

“Good night, darling.”

“Good night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song “Bad Girlfriend” by Theory of a Deadman, but the song stuck in my head while writing this was “Bottle And A Gun” by Hollywood Undead. I wanted to name it using the HU lyrics from that song but I couldn’t find a way to make it fit right.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated, especially since this is the first female/female relationship I've ever written •3•


End file.
